Big Time Moms
Big Time Moms is the eighteenth episode of Season 2 of Big Time Rush and is the 38th episode overall. It premiered on May 7 2011. Plot James gets an unexpected visit from his mother Brooke (Lisa Rinna). She is an accomplished businesswoman who wants to mentor him to follow in her footsteps and eventually take over the family cosmetics business. James Kendall Carlos and Logan do everything they can to convince James' mom to let him stay in LA. They even ask Logan's and Carlos' moms to help. Meanwhile Mr. Bitters mom comes to the Palm Woods to see him. It turns out that Mr. Bitters lied about his job to his mom and said that he is a successful veterinarian with a wife and a son. This plan works at the beginning with help from Buddha Bob and Katie Knight but eventually Mr. Bitters' mom found out the truth when a resident at The Palm Woods complained to him. The funny thing is that Mr. Bitters' mom did not realize Mr. Bitters' true job as manager instead she thought that Mr. Bitters is a CIA agent and he had to lie about his "true" life in order to protect his mom. In the end it turns out that James' mom didn't want him to take over the family's business but she only wants him home because she misses him. So the other moms (Mrs. Knight, Mrs. Mitchell, and Mrs. Garcia) help Brooke (James' mom) to stay in contact with James. Quotes :Kelly: Kiss your mother, Hortense! ---- :Kendall: Hey, Mrs. Diamond. Me, Carlos and Hortense are here to see James. :Brooke: I don't like the name Hortense. Call him Logan from now on. :Logan: She was right about my name. ---- :Brooke: Snowboarding lessons are too dangerous. You will all take ballet lessons instead. :Boys: Alright. :Carlos: I'll learn how to pirouette. ---- Trivia *This episode is a part of Nickelodeon's "Mother's Day Weekend". This episode counts as a special. *In this episode we learn that Mrs. Knight's name is Jennifer that meaning there are four Jennifers at the Palm Woods and in the series. *Mrs. Mitchell's full name is Joanna Mitchell and she is a real estate agent. *Mrs. Garcia's full name is Sylvia Garcia and she is an I.T. System Analyst. *James's parents are revealed to be divorced and apparently have some serious issues with each other (both before and after the divorce), because James explains to Gustavo and Kelly that his parents haven't really "talked" since they got divorced and especially not after James's Dad got remarried to a woman who's fifteen years younger than dad (revealing that James's also has a stepmother). *Logan's real name is actually Hortense, but was changed by James' Mom. *In The Mom song sang in this episode the line: "Better than a fairy granting wishes" might be a reference to the Nickelodeon series: The Fairly OddParents where kids who have miserable lives get their own wish-granting fairies. *There has yet to be a Father's Day episode. *Carlos and James are the only characters that showed both parents. Carlos's dad in the episode Big Time Break meanwhile James's dad (possibly) appeared in Big Time Concert. *80's rock singer Lita Ford made a special appearance as herself in this episode. Guest Stars *Lisa Rinna as Brooke Diamond *Jill-Michele Meleán as Sylvia Garcia *Holly Wortell as Joanna Mitchell *Lita Ford as Herself Song Featured *The Mom Song Gallery 218 18 218